


Ifan Turns Two

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [23]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin - Ifan's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holiday Giftfic for [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/)**cjharknessgirl** \- I'm behind, but here is the first part. For eveyone else waiting for a promised fic, you'll get it, but obviously it will be a little after the holidays. Forgive me?

Title: Ifan Turns Two  
Series: Time After Time  
Word Count: 7297  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Toshiko, Owen, 10th Doctor; OCs: Stephanie Harkness-Jones, Ifan Harkness-Jones, Seleny Williams, Olivia Burns, Owen Williams-Burns, Allan Sanders, Trenton Sayer, others  
Spoilers: None specific, but anything up to TW S2 and DW S4 could be mentioned.  
Disclaimer: I most certainly don't own Jack, Ianto or anything Torchwood, or Doctor Who  
Warning: AU, implied past MPREG, slash, extreme fluff, some angst, extremely cute kids (you have been warned)  
Summary: What it says on the tin - Ifan's birthday party.  
Beta by: [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/).  
Notes: Holiday Giftfic for [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/) \- I'm behind, but here is the first part. For eveyone else waiting for a promised fic, you'll get it, but obviously it will be a little after the holidays. Forgive me?

Time After Time series Master List can be found [HERE.](http://totally4ryo.livejournal.com/86120.html)

 

  
Many thanks to the talented and awesome [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/)!!!

"This is a delightful party, Mr. Jones," Mrs. Rolland, who was the mother of one of Stephanie's friends, said to Jack. "Or is that Mr. Harkness-Jones? I never seem to get it right with hyphenated names. Which do you prefer?"

"Harkness-Jones, but why don't you just call me Jack, and my husband Ianto?" Jack replied with his usual charming smile.

A dusky rose blush spread across Mrs. Rolland’s caramel skin from the smile. "In that case, call me Sandra."

"And I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. I know it's for Ifan, but he's so young that my husband thought it would be good to invite the parents."

"That seems to be the way to do it for the younger children." Sandra looked past Jack and through the window where she could see the children playing on the gym set. She smiled, looking back to Jack. "It seems Ifan is enjoying himself plenty."

Jack looked behind him to notice Ifan leading a group of toddlers to tumble on Ianto, who was laughing as he lay on the ground, a couple of the other parents watching on. Jack laughed aloud. "My son, the instigator." He smiled, glad that several of Stephanie's friends had younger brothers or sisters around Ifan's age. Looking back at Sandra, he gave her another smile. "I hope we didn't overdo it. There were not many children in the neighbourhood we lived in before, and Stephanie mostly kept to herself. She learned how to read early and preferred books as her playmates."

Sandra laughed. "I know she still loves to read, but I can hardly believe that she was a loner when I look at her. She's such a little social butterfly and she's always so quick to help. You have a lovely daughter, Jack."

"Yes, we do," Jack agreed. "She's something special. So is Ifan." He beamed proudly.

"He is," Sandra said. “He’s a fine boy.” She watched as Ianto ushered the children from the garden back into the house with the help of the parents who were outside with him. She glanced at her watch, noticing some of the other guests who were in the house getting ready to leave. “Oh my, how the time went by. This has been a lovely party, Jack, but it looks like it’s time to get ready to leave.”

Jack looked across the room to the old grandfather clock, and nodded. He would have gladly extended the party for longer, but knew there were other plans for a private celebration and they needed to empty the house before the other guests started to arrive. “I’m afraid so, Sandra. We don’t want to rush anyone, but we did make plans for just the family that we hope Ifan will enjoy.”

“You and your husband are so sweet with everything you do for your children. It’s no wonder they are such darlings. Will you and your family be at Mary’s Halloween party?” Sandra asked.

"We do our best,” Jack replied. “I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Sandra. And yes, we'll be there. It's all the kids talk about." Jack hoped it was true. That was the plan, to spend Halloween with Stephanie and Ifan, but there was no guarantee with the Rift. However, they did have contingency plans to assure that at least the children would be at the party and get some trick or treating done, as long as Halloween was not canceled due to alien invasion.

Jack looked over to notice Seleny approach, carrying Owen. When the infant noticed Jack, he started to bounce and wave his arms. Jack and Sandra chuckled at the little one’s glee. "I better go say hello to him before he waves his arms off. Have a good evening, Sandra," Jack said to take his leave to join his niece. He gave her one more grin that caused her to blush again as she returned the smile and gave a little wave before going to collect her children.

Seleny smiled as Jack took Owen from her, bouncing the baby boy in his arms. "Hello there, little fella," he cooed. Owen grasped onto Jack’s shirt and looked up at him with a smile.

"Looks like most of your guests are starting to leave," Olivia said as she came up to join them.

"It's about that time," Jack replied. "I'd say this was a success."

"I would think so, Uncle Jack," Seleny said, laughing. "You and Ianto are becoming experts at this."

"Who would have thought?" Olivia said with a laugh.

"Hey now, careful there," Jack warned, but laughed.

"Be nice to Uncle Jack, Livvy," Seleny warned, "We'll need his help when it's time to throw Owen a party." She winked at Jack, grinning widely.

"Yes, be nice or we won't help you." Jack teased.

“Even if it was Ianto who did most of the planning,” Olivia laughed.

Jack made a face and started to hand Owen to Olivia. "I'm going to make the rounds to our remaining guests while you better change Owen's nappy." In a lower voice, he added, "Once everyone is gone but our team, we'll be having part two of this party?"

Seleny nodded. "Mam's been lurking already, but they'll all be here for a little while."

"Just like Gwen," Jack joked. "She never could keep her nose out of things."

Seleny grinned. "I can assure you she heard that, Uncle Jack. We'll see you later."

Jack watched as Seleny and Olivia headed in the direction of the stairs to take Owen up to the nursery. Ifan had grown out of the nursery and into his own room, but Jack and Ianto decided to keep the nursery as it was for a while. They would have Owen over frequently and sometimes babysat for the infant, along with Allan’s children at times, so they decided it best to have the nursery for them. Jack was also hoping that eventually they would have another baby, so it would be practical to maintain a designated nursery.

He started to make his rounds, noticing only a few more parents left and they seemed to be gathering their children. Two were talking to Ianto, Allan and Denise, Allan’s wife. Jack started to giggle when he realized that Ifan was standing by the door, saying goodbye to the guests as they left.

Taking his leave of the last of their guests, Jack wandered over to Ianto, who had finished making his rounds to the parents and children and was speaking to the girl who was in charge of clean up. Jack gave her a smile and watched as she walked away before turning to his husband. "Did you put Ifan up to that?"

Ianto chuckled as he turned to watch Ifan say goodnight to last of their guests. "Actually, no. He's the one who insisted. Apparently Stephanie told him it was the proper thing to do."

Jack stared at Ianto in amazement. "You're joking."

"Not at all."

"Is this something Stephanie learned from you?" Jack asked.

"Jack, things were different where I grew up, and while I grew up on Earth, my parents really kept to ourselves. You know, with Da being an alien and all." Ianto winked.

"And you the little half-alien," Jack pointed out.

"Exactly. And before that, I didn't come from a family that followed etiquette, and in all the years we were together, we managed to keep a small circle of friends, mostly Torchwood/UNIT related."

Jack nodded absently. He looked back at Ifan who toddled along with Stephanie toward the collection of gifts he received. "Are we doing the right thing this time around?" he asked. "I mean, you're still half-alien, that means the kids aren't exactly all human, and they also have some of my 51st century genetics. I wasn't born on this planet. That makes Ifan and Stephanie mostly alien."

Ianto placed his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him softly. "Funny, I never saw you as an alien. You're human in all the places it counts. I always have considered you unique. A unique human. And our children are mostly human because of you."

"Still," Jack said.

"We'll be fine. We're Torchwood. There's more than just you and me to assure that nothing happens to the children. Besides, after all these years of being part of Torchwood, I'm glad we can enjoy the same benefits everyone else does."

"And here I thought we were doing that back when we bought the cottage," Jack stated.

"And threw barbeques for the team?" Ianto asked with an eyebrow quirked. He gave Jack a sly grin. "Yeah, I thought so too, back then. It wasn't until Stephanie was born that we really got out to live in the world we protect."

"You do realize that we actually did it?" Jack asked. "Without even putting much effort in it."

"What's that?"

"A normal life. Sure, we came close back in the day when it was just me, you, and our cottage. But we never quite succeeded."

"Perhaps we really didn't want to back then?" Ianto suggested. "What we had was enough for us then. Meanwhile, we have the best of both worlds now. Yes, we have normal, Jack. Two kids and big house, play dates for the kids. To everyone who left, we're a normal couple raising kids, even if we are two men."

"That's because that's finally normal," Jack pointed out. “It’s a shame they think only one of us fathered them.”

"True. On the other hand, what our neighbours don't see is us saving the world from alien threats, that we have a pteranodon for a family pet, and that our daughter's best friend is a Weevil."

"We're finally able to step in and out of Torchwood," Jack said with a smile. "Just like Allan with his family, and Seleny and Olivia with Owen. It's been a while since we had this family oriented team. Not that I'm complaining."

"I'm not," Ianto said. "Hey, look at Stephanie try to help Livvy with Owen." He pointed to the couch where Olivia was sitting down, with Stephanie holding Owen’s bottle, waiting to help the older woman feed the baby.

"That's our little girl. She makes me so proud, Ianto. Between what she said to Ifan about his guests, and the little things she does, she's a great kid," Jack said. "And I can see Ifan is showing signs of the same."

"That's because they have daddies who are doing a wonderful job at raising them," Seleny's voice came from behind Jack.

"Sweet talker," Jack teased.

Seleny grinned as she watched the slight blush on both men's faces. "I'm only telling the truth. Even with all the loving aunts and uncles they have, children are only as good as their parents. Everything is just about cleaned up," she added. "So maybe someone should hand over the check for the rest of the money and show the caterers out? We still have other guests who want to celebrate Ifan's birthday. Mam's already waiting upstairs."

"Gwen's here?" Ianto asked, perking up. "I mean really here?"

"As much as she was when Owen was born," Seleny said. "And Tosh and Owen will be here as soon as the house is clear."

”And hopefully the Doctor will get his timing right," Jack said. "I'd hate to think he'll show up at Ifan's 22nd birthday, aiming for his 2nd." He smirked as Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Let's hope not," Ianto said. "He's been pretty good at it lately. At least he appears to be the right Doctor. He's been here a few times since summer, and promised the kids a Christmas holiday." He smiled at Jack. "I'm going to make sure we're all alone here and no workers still lurking somewhere. Seleny, tell Gwen we're looking forward to seeing her again. Along with Tosh and Owen."

Jack squeezed Ianto's hand before the younger man left the room. He turned to watch John and Ifan play with Ifan's new toys and smiled tenderly, while Stephanie had Owen on her lap and was feeding him as Olivia looked on. Ifan looked up and caught his father's gaze and scrambled to his feet and charged across the room. Ifan ended up hugging Jack's legs. Jack ruffled the toddler's hair. "Did you have fun, kiddo?"

Ifan nodded. "It was the bestest!" he exclaimed, hugging Jack's legs again. "Thank you, Daddy."

Smiling warmly, Jack bent to pick Ifan up. "You're welcome. But it wasn't just me. In fact, your Tad made most of the arrangements."

Ifan screwed his face up. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?" Jack started to grin, knowing what his son wanted.

"What's arangamens?" Ifan asked, causing Jack to laugh.

He kissed the little boy's nose. "Arrangements," he said slowly. "That means Tad did all the hard stuff so you can have this party."

"Oh." Ifan looked over Jack's shoulder. He smiled wide and reached his arms out. "Thank you, Taddy!" he called out.

"You're very welcome," Ianto said, coming to stop at Jack's side. He took the boy from Jack and smiled as little arms wrapped around his neck. "What are you thankful for?"

"My party!" Ifan hugged Ianto. "It was the bestest, Taddy!"

Ianto rubbed his nose against his son's. The son who Ianto had once tried so hard to give Jack, and had succeeded. "It was?"

"Yep," Ifan replied, nodding vigorously with a huge smile.

"Then I'm glad. Daddy and I wanted you to have a good time. Didn't we, Daddy?"

"Oh, definitely," Jack agreed. "That's because you're the bestest little boy ever."

Ianto raised an eyebrow at Jack using Ifan's word, trying not to laugh. He had to agree with Jack. "You are. We love you very much. And we're not finished yet. We have more family who want to wish you a happy birthday."

"Unca Doctor?" Ifan asked.

"Yep. He'll be here shortly," Ianto said. "And also Auntie Gwen, and Aunt Tosh and Uncle Owen."

Ifan frowned slightly, seeming to think. "Owen's not my unca. He's my friend."

Jack laughed, putting his arms around Ianto and Ifan. "Not Aunt Seleny's Owen," he corrected. "Your uncle that Owen was named after. The last time he was here was shortly after Owen was born."

"Does he live far like Unca Doctor?" Ifan asked.

"He lives where Auntie Gwen lives."

"Oh." Ifan nodded in a sage way and yet with his childish innocence, and made Jack and Ianto smile. Ianto kissed his forehead.

Allan came over to them, holding his newborn daughter, while Denise got John into his coat, getting him ready to leave. “Well bossmen, we’ll be showing ourselves out now. Great party, and have fun with the rest of the evening. Now don’t worry, Trenton and I are on call and unless it’s the end of the world, don’t expect to hear from us. The reports will be on Ianto’s desk in the morning. And if it is the end of the world, then it’ll be a good thing the Doctor will be here too.” He winked.

“I figure we’ll come around with the Doctor so he can give you his regards before he leaves. He’ll be staying overnight, because we have a little surprise for Ifan and Stephanie tomorrow.”

“Which is why you both requested to have the day off, so you all can swan off with the Doctor for the day?”

“Not even a day to you, but we’ll be gone for a few days,” Ianto explained.

“Let the Doctor have his fun taking them around an amusement world, while Ianto and I stand a chance of getting their costumes finished with the extra days we’ll have,” Jack added with a wink.

“Well, have fun then.”

“We shouldn’t be gone later than evening, but if you really need, give us a call, and we’ll return sooner,” Jack said.

“Just have fun,” Allan said and went to join his family and leave.

A short time later, Jack sat on the floor, with Ifan on his lap, and Stephanie next to him. The children were still playing with Ifan’s new toys, while Ianto sat with Olivia, holding Owen. Seleny was upstairs. A familiar whine started to fill the room, and Jack looked at Ianto. "It sounds like he made it," Jack said, with a grin.

"Yes," Ianto agreed.

Stephanie jumped to her feet. "Unca Doctor is here!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.

Ifan scrambled from Jack’s lap and started to jump up and down. “Unca Docta is here! Unca Docta is here!” he chanted excited.

"So we hear," Ianto said. "You know where he is, so go ahead." He handed Owen to Olivia and started to stand up.

Jack and Ianto watched as Stephanie took her little brother's hand and together they ran out of the room and go into the garden.

Seleny entered the room, grinning. "He's here, huh?"

"Sounds like he made it," Jack laughed.

"Go on and say hello to him, you two. I know you want to. And when you all get back in, there will be more guests waiting," Seleny said with a wide smile.

"I can't wait," Ianto said with a smile. He took Jack's hand as he winked at Seleny. "We'll be in shortly, so chop chop."

"Yes sir!" Seleny snapped sharply, making the two men laugh as they walked away. She looked over to Olivia. "I'll go get them because they’ve been waiting upstairs. They got here five minutes ago." She tickled Owen’s belly and smiled again as the baby waved his arms and legs, giggling.

"We'll be here, waiting," Olivia said, pulling Seleny down to kiss her. Olivia knew how important it was to Seleny the times Gwen joined them on the Human plane. While Seleny was young when Gwen had died, she’d still managed to grow up knowing her mother and having a strong relationship with the fiery Welshwoman. Between Gwen and Rhys, Olivia never wondered about Seleny's strong spirit and sometimes explosive personality. Seleny was never one to back down from confrontation, including standing up to Jack and Ianto whenever she felt it was for their own good. Usually Seleny was correct when she did it, too.

OoOoOoO

Jack and Ianto managed to get the Doctor inside despite the children’s’ clamoring for attention, particularly Ifan, who knew the Time Lord was making this visit for his birthday. Jack and Ianto entered the kitchen behind the Doctor who was holding Ifan in one arm, while carrying a canvas bag in the other. Stephanie entered before the Doctor, walking backward and asking the Doctor about where he had been since the last time he visited them.

Ianto shook his head and looked at Jack. "I wonder if she's keeping a diary on everything the Doctor tells her?"

"She's five, Ianto," Jack remarked with an amused look.

"Five going on 40 the way that child acts sometimes," Ianto quipped. "Seriously, Jack. She is very intelligent and she is writing already."

"Not enough to write down everything the Doctor tells her," Jack protested.

"Maybe not, but she does know how to use a recorder."

Jack sighed as he slung his arm around Ianto's shoulder. "Can't we stop both of them from growing up? Just for a century?"

Ianto leaned over to quickly kiss Jack and chuckled. "If only that was possible." He closed the door behind them as they entered the kitchen. "Would you like something to eat or drink before I let you loose out there, Doctor?" he asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Not right now. I know little Ifan is anxious to see what he got for his birthday, and he doesn't want to open his gift until we're with everyone one, so he said." The Doctor smiled at the toddler still in his arms. "Isn't that right?"

Ifan nodded. "Yep! 'Cause we family!" he exclaimed.

Jack and Ianto beamed proudly, but the Doctor's grin outshone theirs.

"I quite agree there with you. We are family. That means, I hope you don't mind that I also have a little something for your sister?"

"Nope! 'Cause you gave me somethin' when it was Steffie's birthday."

"What a bright boy you are!" the Doctor crowed, pleased. He looked down when he felt someone tugging on his arm to find Stephanie.

"Hurry, Unca Doctor! Everyone is here. I wanna see everyone!" Stephanie insisted.

The Doctor looked at Jack and Ianto in confusion. "I thought…"

Jack laughed. "The others," he explained. "Gwen, Owen and Tosh. The last time we all got to see them was when baby Owen was born. Stephanie had taken quite a liking to them."

"Oh! Well, let's not keep the old team waiting, shall we?" he asked, allowing Stephanie to pull him from the kitchen into the hallway with Jack and Ianto following.

"Look who we found trespassing in the garden," Jack called out as they entered the living room.

Everyone in the room turned to face them. Seleny started to walk over to them with a wide smile. "And look who's loitering in your living room," she countered.

"Auntie Gwennie!" Stephanie cried out, letting go of the Doctor's hand and running over to a very solid Gwen Cooper to hug her.

Jack and Ianto grinned. "Doctor, I hope you don't mind, but we get to have time with them less frequently than we do you," Jack said as they started to go over to the three newcomers in the living room.

"Not a problem. Lead the way. My, this is quite lovely. Old friends gathered together. Very lovely indeed."

For the next few minutes, there was hugging and kissing as Jack and Ianto greeted Gwen and Toshiko and even some back slapping with Owen. Jack introduced the Doctor to Tosh and Owen, while the Doctor and Gwen hugged, having met on the night Jack and Ianto were reunited.

Eventually everyone settled down. Jack had Ifan situated surrounded by the Doctor, Gwen, Toshiko, and Owen, to open his gifts, with Stephanie close by, also with gifts, while Ianto made tea for the Doctor.

Jack hovered close, with Seleny next to him, grinning widely. "So how has everyone been doing on the other plane?" he asked. His eyes drifted among the three team members he once had thought he would never see again after they had died. Come to think of it, he thought, he had believed that of Ianto too. He started to smile softly, glad that not every time death meant having to say goodbye for good. Suddenly his eyes went wide as he really noticed Toshiko. "Tosh? Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

Toshiko blushed as she ducked her head a moment before she glanced shyly up at Jack. "Yeah. You are."

"Oh good Lord," Ianto exclaimed, returning and holding a silver serving tray with a fine china teapot and silver coffee carafe. There was also a tea cup for the Doctor, since the others already had their coffee cups to replenish, and a platter of cookies. "Owen is spawning! First on this side, and now the other side!"

Gwen laughed at the reactions of the two men who were like brothers to her. "That was pretty much my reaction too when Tosh told me."

Seleny and Olivia started to grin. "Congratulations, Toshiko," Olivia said.

"We are correct in assuming that Owen's the sperm donor again?" Ianto asked, amused.

"I did more than just donate this time around, thank you very much," Owen remarked as he slid an arm around Tosh's shoulders.

"B-but… how?" Jack asked.

Owen looked at Jack, his eyes crinkling with laugh lines. "If you're telling me that you have no idea, Captain Jack, especially after having two of your own, then you're doing something wrong."

Jack glared at Owen while everyone else laughed.

"I think what Jack means is that how is it possible being that, well… you are dead," Ianto clarified.

"That zombie effect left me once I found myself at Sidahiegn," Owen commented. "Apparently, that means blood flow again. Tosh and I hooked up almost immediately once we realized we were both there. To be honest, this isn't our first. We have four back home. However, little Owen Jr. over there is my first child born on this plane, so it was a cause for a big occasion."

"But you're dead," Jack blurted out. "You're both dead."

"Ianto died too, but I see him standing there, serving the tea. Some things never change, huh, teaboy?" Owen replied.

"I'm much more than a teaboy," Ianto commented indignantly. “And no, I’m not dead. I’m very much alive, thank you.”

Toshiko started to laugh. "Just like the last time we all got together. Just like the old times."

"Except in the old times, I was not co-Director of the Torchwood Institute," Ianto pointed out. His eyes settled on Owen. “Which I am now.”

Gwen smiled. "We may be dead here, and unfortunately we'll remain dead here. There is us, and then there are the chosen ones who are meant to return to other lives over and over. Our time here is limited to only a couple of hours at best, and then we won't be able to manifest completely for a while after that. The connections are getting stronger, so chances are we'll be back next month for baby Owen's first birthday."

"We weren't able to cross like Gwen was, and that was only because she has a high psi level, as does Seleny. Gwen's daughter is her conduit for her to cross the planes. Her bond with Jack and Ianto, along with Owen having a son here, is what is helping us to finally be able to cross once in a while," Tosh explained. "We're hoping that with time, the bonds will strengthen, but our time will still always be limited." She smiled sadly at Jack and Ianto. "Especially compared to the time we would like to spend together."

"We may be dead on this plane and with no plans for a return unlike some people," Gwen started, her eyes fixing on Ianto, "but on the Sidahiegn, we're not spooks. We're very much alive and will stay that way. There’s a world not much different than here, and we all have lives there."

Jack studied the three, realizing they all had not aged a day since the last time he had seen them alive. Gwen even looked a few years younger than when she was killed. "So in effect, you have forever," he softly said.

"Yeah, but it's really its own world, even if it's Earth," Gwen said. "And while we're on the topic, and before Ifan gets to unwrapping his gifts…." She looked over at her daughter.

Seleny nodded and walked over to behind a chair to pull out a large carrier bag. She took out a brightly wrapped present and placed it with Ifan's other gifts from his family. She reached back into the bag and took out a boxed doll that she handed to Stephanie. "Here you go, sweetheart. And Ifan, that gift there is from your Aunt Martha and Uncle Tom, who could not join your other aunts and uncles."

Gwen knelt before the toddler who stared at the new present with a wide smile. The little boy looked up at Gwen with big wide blue eyes. "You don't know them, love, but they are very good friends of your daddies, and they love you very much."

The Doctor looked as surprised as Jack and Ianto. "Martha?!?" the Doctor sputtered. "Martha's there with you, too? And you never said anything that last time?"

Gwen winked at the Doctor. "Everything has its time and place, Doctor. Surely you understand that. I did not mention having Owen and Tosh with me that night either. We really did not have time for much more than the mission at hand."

"Martha says hello to you too, Doctor, as well as to Jack and Ianto, and Seleny," Toshiko said with a smile.

"Well… tell her I said hello back," the Doctor said. "And that I miss her. I still miss her."

"We'll be glad to give her that message," Toshiko said. She glanced up to see Jack and Ianto nodding in agreement with the Doctor.

"So there is an afterlife," Jack finally said what had been on his mind every time they came across Gwen.

"Afterlife depends on the individuals. Only a select few make it to this plane, while others are slated to return in other lives, and others go onto other places. Don't ask me about those places, because I don't know," Gwen explained. "I do know about reincarnation, because sometimes we are called to assist with it. Never to the extreme as with Ianto, but he is very important. The world still needs Ianto, so he was returned as he is." She smiled warmly at Ianto. "But yes, we do assist sometimes with those who suddenly start having dreams of previous lives."

"While they might remember portions of it, they’ve never have anyone had total recall of a previous life like Ianto. Along with his previous body," Toshiko added. "Ianto is a very unique individual. Just as you are, being immortal, Jack."

"So our team? We made an impact, yeah?" Ianto asked, blushing slightly and trying to move the topic away from him.

"Big impact," Owen replied. "Massive. That's why we were slated to go there after death. We continue to defend the Earth, both on your plane and here. Others from Torchwood will eventually join us when it's their time to leave your plane."

"So death is more or less a waiting room until an individual moves onto their next existence, whatever that might be?" the Doctor asked, intrigued by the subject. There were many things a Time Lord knew, but death was still a mystery to him.

"Yes," Toshiko explained.

"Is that why when Jack dies he never sees anything but blackness?" Ianto asked.

Toshiko nodded. "Yes, because he will come back to life."

Ianto looked thoughtful as Gwen looked at him. When their eyes met, she winked at him. Ianto gave her a questioning look, but she waved it off.

"As long as we make sure Jack's immortality stays intact," Gwen said to Ianto instead of answering his unspoken question. "If we were not successful the night you were reunited, and Jack had succumbed to the Sacofchi, he would not have seen darkness."

"Ah," Ianto replied, having that explained, but he still had more questions. He wondered if they knew if he was also immortal as he suspected, and if they did, if he could get the truth from them. It would be nice if they knew for sure, especially considering their line of work. If it was true, he would want Jack to know he’d be back and spare his partner any further pain of loss. On the other hand, if they were wrong, and they found out now, it would destroy Jack’s hope of having Ianto with him always.

"Daddy! Taddy! Ifan wants to open his presents," Stephanie exclaimed, tugging on Jack's hand.

Ianto sighed, realizing they were about to move from the subject and wondered if he would have the chance again.

"Oh, we're sorry, sweet pea," Jack said, looking abashed. "We got a little carried away because we haven't really had a chance to talk to your aunts and uncle like this before."

Ianto went over to sit next to Ifan. "Okay, little man. We're sorry. Time to open your presents and then we have more cake and ice cream." He smirked as he looked over his son's head to the three members of the first Torchwood Three team Ianto had been part of. "Except for some people."

"Bloody hell, here I am back here again, with my pregnant wife, and I still can't eat or drink. How wrong is that?" Owen moaned.

"There's cake and ice cream waiting for when we get back," Toshiko said to Owen, cuddling to him. “Along with pudding. And whipped cream.”

“Please Tosh,” Ianto exclaimed. “There’s children present.”

Tosh and Owen gave Ianto innocent smiles. “We’re talking about snack times. It’s not our fault Jack has dragged your mind permanently into the gutter.”

Everyone laughed for a minute, the children joining in, but from the looks on their faces, having no idea what was funny to the adults.

"Who's that from, Ifan?" Jack asked as the toddler picked up a rectangular shaped parcel wrapped in bright paper and ribbons.

"Me," Gwen exclaimed happily. She looked over to her daughter. "You did get what I asked you to, didn't you?"

"Of course, Mam."

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Open it, Ifan," Gwen said.

Ianto helped the little boy as he fumbled with the ribbons, and then let Ifan rip off the paper. Ianto could not help cringe as he liked to disassemble wrapping, attempting to keep it in one piece as much as possible. He was glad that at least Stephanie showed some restraint in unwrapping gifts, even if she did not always succeed. As Ifan tore away the wrapping, a silver box was revealed.

Ifan looked up at Ianto, making the Welshman chuckle. "Of course it's in a box. How do you think the wrapping held without tearing?"

"Dunno," Ifan replied, his stubby little fingers trying to pull the cover off. Ianto gave him a hand and removed the cover. Ifan stared down at colored tissue paper that hid the box's contents from sight. He stared up at Ianto again, and then over to Gwen. "It's paper."

Everyone started to laugh as Ifan started to pout. Ianto leaned over to kiss Ifan's head. "No silly. There's more than paper. See?" he said as he moved the tissue away. They stared down at bluish-grey wool.

"Oh my," Jack commented. "Gwen, you didn't!" He started to grin.

Ianto laughed and said, "Does that remind you of anything, Ifan?"

"Yep! Daddy's coat."

"Well, let's see here," Ianto said as he removed the miniature version of Jack's greatcoat from the box. "It looks like Auntie Gwen gave you a coat just like Daddy's."

Ifan's eyes were wide as he stared at the coat, and he started to clap. "YAY! I love my coat!" He scrambled to his feet and started to shove his arm into the sleeve, twisting his body until Ianto was able to better position the coat.

"Oh, that's a hit," the Doctor said with a laugh. "Dear me, a mini Jack. I'm not sure if we should be afraid or not."

"Funny, Doc," Jack said, but he was smiling with pride as he watched his son prance around the room, showing off his new coat to everyone. "Oh, that's my son!" He looked down when Ifan stopped before him.

"How do I look, Daddy?"

"Like you're a Harkness-Jones, little man," Jack said, stooping down to hug him. "What do you say to Auntie Gwennie?"

Ifan turned from Jack and ran over to Gwen, hugging her legs. Gwen stooped down so she was able to hug the toddler. "Thank you, Auntie Gwennie! I love my coat. This much!" He hugged her tighter.

"Oh, you're very welcome, Ifan. I'm glad you like it."

Stephanie came over, giggling. "Ifan's gonna look like Daddy," she said, smiling.

"Do you think Mr. Weebles will be able to tell the difference?" Ianto asked dryly, causing everyone to laugh again, except Stephanie.

Stephanie rolled her eyes much like Ianto would and put her hands on her hips. "Taddy, Daddy is much bigger than Ifan. Mr. Weebles would know that. He's not stupid."

"I know he isn't, sweet pea," Ianto said, attempting not to laugh. Jack was having no luck and had to turn away and walk into the hallway to fall into giggles. "I also know that Daddy is much bigger."

Smirks covered the faces of all the adults as Ianto's real meaning went right over the children's heads.

"She's your daughter," Olivia laughed.

"Please," Ianto sighed. "Sometimes a little too much. And I'm not sure if that's better or worse than when she acts like Jack." He smiled down at his daughter. "But we wouldn't want her any other way. Right, sweet pea?"

Stephanie nodded. He hugged the child to him and kissed her head. As he pulled away, he heard Jack laugh and looked over to find Jack holding their son, the toddler still in the little greatcoat.

"We love our little Captain too," Jack said with a wide grin. He winked at Ianto and Stephanie as he hugged his son. Ianto smiled back as Stephanie clapped her hands, giggling.

Jack settled Ifan down on the floor near his gifts. "Do you want to take your coat off?" he asked.

Ifan shook his head. "No," he said as he reached for another parcel.

"You're going to get hot soon," Ianto said. "It's nice and warm in here."

"Don't care." He lifted the parcel to Ianto's face. "Who's it from, Taddy?"

Ianto pulled back slightly to avoid the box hitting his nose while Jack and their guests laughed. "Move it away a little so I could see, little man," he said, trying to move the box a bit.

"That's Captain man!" Ifan exclaimed and started to laugh.

Ianto glanced up at Jack. "I'm blaming you," he stated, trying not to smile.

Jack pointed to Gwen. "She started it. She got him the coat."

Gwen chuckled and looked over to her daughter. "But Seleny actually bought the coat."

"My own mother turning me to the hounds," Seleny cried out, in mock dismay.

"Relax," Ianto assured her. "No one is going to blame you."

"Not for that, at least," Jack quipped. "We have enough on you, dear niece."

Everyone broke out in laughter as Jack sat down with Ianto and Ifan, pulling Stephanie to sit with him.

"So Ianto, who is the next gift from?" Jack asked. "Ifan's already into the wrapping."

"This is from Toshiko and Owen," Ianto stated. He glanced over to his old friends in time to catch them share a look with Gwen, with Gwen and Toshiko giggling. "Oh, oh, now I'm scared," he added.

A box lid flew past Ianto's face to hit Jack. "More paper!" Ifan squealed, apparently deciding he liked the colorful tissue paper in the boxes. He moved the paper aside as Jack settled the lid on the floor, trying not to laugh at Ianto's face.

"What do you have there, kiddo?" Jack asked.

Ifan pulled out a little blue workshirt and grey braces and held them up. "Daddy clothes!" He scrambled to his feet, clenching the shirt and braces and jumping up and down. "I wanna wear now!"

"Thank you, Tosh and Owen for making sure our son turns into Jack," Ianto remarked dryly.

"Why don't you finish opening the rest of your gifts and then we'll get you changed?" Jack suggested. "You have lots more to open."

Ifan looked back at all the gifts and broke out into a huge smile. "I do! YAY!"

"Here, let me take these and put them aside so you don't wrinkle them," Ianto said, prying the shirt and braces from his son.

"There's more in that box, Ifan," Owen called out.

"Oh?" Ifan peeked into the box. "OH!" He pulled out a little pair of dark blue trousers much in the style of Jack's.

Toshiko laughed, leaning into Owen. "He is utterly adorable, guys," she said. She smiled over to the little girl sitting on Jack's lap. "And Stephanie is going to end up running Torchwood one day."

"She seems to be heading that way, huh?" Jack said, but frowned slightly. He was not sure that when the day came when either of their children grew up and showed interest in working for Torchwood, if he would feel pride or fear. He knew Ianto felt the same. When he noticed Tosh was about to lose her smile, he forced himself to return it.

"Troussies, Taddy," Ifan remarked with a big smile. "Just like Daddy's!" He started to jump up and down.

"Let me hold these for now too, okay, little fella?" Ianto asked.

Ifan handed Ianto the trousers. "Please?"

"Of course, sweetheart." Ianto took the item and watched as Ifan went for another gift.

The box was in an unusual shape of various angles and shimmery paper that changed colors when it was moved. Ifan seemed to be mesmerized by the paper, moving it around and giggling. Stephanie moved from Jack's lap and went to stand next to her little brother, also laughing as the paper changed colors.

"It's so pretty!" Stephanie exclaimed.

Ifan laughed more, jumping up and down holding the box. "Pretty!"

"Gee, I wonder who that is from?" Jack mused. He already knew and from the amused snort that came from Ianto, it was obvious his husband also knew.

"I couldn't guess," Ianto quipped sarcastically, and then his eyes went to the Doctor. "I would go so far as to say that the paper is out of this world." He winked at the Time Lord.

"The gift might be too. I figured since you allowed the children to bring back toys from our holiday, you would have no problem with it."

"As long as he doesn't insist on sharing with his friends," Jack said. "Go ahead, Ifan. Open it. We want to see what Uncle Doctor got you."

"Unca Doctor!" Ifan cried out, holding up the box, and looking over to the Time Lord.

"I'd say the paper is a hit, never mind the gift," Gwen laughed.

"That's kids for you," Owen replied. "Give them big fancy things and they spend the better part of the day playing with the wrappings."

Toshiko laughed. "As long as they have fun, who cares?"

"And you'll have to go through it again, huh Owen?" Jack asked, his eyes going on Toshiko's bump.

"Hush it, Harkness," Owen said.

"Harkness-Jones to you," Jack replied and stuck his tongue out at Owen as Ianto helped Ifan with the wrapping. He ended up holding an equally oddly shaped box and started at it. Ianto noticed it was broken up into segments of different shapes along the surface.

"Push one of the buttons," the Doctor said.

Ifan continued to study it. Ianto reached over to cover Ifan's forefinger and together they pushed in a panel. Ifan jumped back into Ianto with his eyes wide and mouth open when a holographic image of the same shape appeared before him.

"A holographic building set!" Jack exclaimed. "I haven't seen one of those since I was kid."

"It came from your era and world, Jack," the Doctor said. "The children have things from where Ianto grew up, but nothing from yours."

Ianto smiled and managed to get Ifan to push another button and they watched as the two shapes connected to form a new shape. Ifan started to laugh and bounce, pushing another button. "I had something close to that, too," Ianto said. "It is good for motor coordination and gives the brain a workout."

"Then you approve?" the Doctor asked.

Ifan and Stephanie laughed as Ifan let his sister push a button for another shape to appear and join the others.

"The ones who count approve and that's what is important," Ianto replied, smiling at the children.

"Are we going to be able to get the other gifts opened?" Jack asked.

Ianto laughed. "Maybe we should break for the cake and ice cream? I'll get more coffee and tea on. Jack, would you like to help me with the cake and ice cream?"

"I take it the kids are in good hands right now," Jack said with a smile. "We'll be out in a bit." He bent down to ruffle Ifan's hair. He followed Ianto into the kitchen, listening to their children laughing and their guests joining in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What it says on the tin - Ifan's birthday party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holiday Giftfic for [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/)**cjharknessgirl** \- I'm still behind, but here is the rest. For eveyone else waiting for a promised fic, you'll get it, but obviously it will be a little after the holidays. Forgive me?

Title: Ifan Turns Two 2/2  
Series: Time After Time  
Word Count: 2572  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto, Gwen, Toshiko, Owen, 10th Doctor; OCs: Stephanie Harkness-Jones, Ifan Harkness-Jones, Seleny Williams, Olivia Burns, Owen Williams-Burns, Allan Sanders, Trenton Sayer, others  
Spoilers: None specific, but anything up to TW S2 and DW S4 could be mentioned.  
Disclaimer: I most certainly don't own Jack, Ianto or anything Torchwood, or Doctor Who  
Warning: AU, implied past MPREG, slash, extreme fluff, some angst, extremely cute kids (you have been warned)  
Summary: What it says on the tin - Ifan's birthday party.  
Beta by: .  
Notes: Holiday Giftfic for - I'm still behind, but here is the rest. For eveyone else waiting for a promised fic, you'll get it, but obviously it will be a little after the holidays. Forgive me?

 

  
Many thanks to the talented and awesome !!!

 

CHAPTER TWO

For the earlier party, Ifan's birthday cake had been a square cake with a dragon on it. Jack wanted to tease Ianto on Welsh pride, but it was really his fault, as Ianto would point out. Some of the toddler’s favorite stories that Jack would read to him involved dragons. Dragons, dinosaurs – especially the flying type – and anything to do with the stars were their little boy’s favorite things. So Ifan's second cake was smaller than the one they served earlier (and was now gone), but decorated like a night sky. The cake was ordered, but when Jack had come home with the cakes while Ianto worked on other details for the party, both men had taken the time to make little planets to set upon the cake, including what their home worlds looked like from space. As Jack set the '2' candle in the middle of the cake, Ianto chuckled as he poured more coffee in the carafe. "What?" Jack asked, smiling in amusement. He went over to Ianto's side to check on the teapot. "Look at what is normal for cake and ice cream," Jack paused to look at Owen with teasing eyes, "at least those of us who can," he went on with a wink making Owen scowl at him, "Ianto will slip out to get the big gift. It's something Ifan kept saying he wanted, and we told him we'll have to think about it."

"You're making the little tyke believe you decided not to get it and then surprise him?" Owen asked. "That's cruel and undue punishment for such a sweet little guy. I hope you didn't pass on this little tradition to Seleny and Livvy when it comes to my son."

Jack looked back at Owen and laughed. "Seleny and Livvy are capable of making their own decision with their son, but I don't think it's cruel." Jack paused again as Ifan let out a gleeful squeal at toy was revealed within the wrapping. It was something that ever since he’d seen it on the television he kept saying he wanted. Not as bad as the gift that was Jack and Ianto had currently in the garage, but it was something the toddler had repeatedly asked his parents for, along with everyone else who was within hearing distance. "Doesn't sound like an upset child to me." Jack leaned forward to help Ifan with the packaging on the toy while Ianto balled up the shredded wrapping paper.

Toshiko came around after handing cake to the Doctor, Seleny and Olivia, holding two serving plates with cake and ice cream on them. "This is for the proud daddies," she stated, handing one plate to Ianto and then to Jack, once the toy was out of the box and Ifan was happily playing with it.

"Thank you, Tosh," Ianto said with a smile. "It's so great to have you around, even if it's for a short time."

"I'm glad to be here, Ianto." She grinned widely as she looked at Jack, who balanced his plate and guided the little boy with the toy. "Looks like we all get second chances. You and Jack have a beautiful family."

Ianto's eyes went from watching his husband and son with the toy, receiving assistance from their daughter, to Toshiko's swollen tummy and his smile grew. "Yes, we do get second chances. I wish we could get to know your family, Tosh. Wow, I didn't even think about you and Owen having children of your own, and here this is not your first."

Toshiko laughed. "Our family line is most probably as complicated as yours will get fifty years down the line. We have three grown children, with families of their own, and an eleven year old. Now this one," she said, placing her hand on his stomach.

Ianto raised an eyebrow as Toshiko's words hit him. "I never thought of that," he said with a laugh, watching as Ifan ran over to show the Doctor his new toy. With amusement he watched as the Doctor made the appropriate noises over the gift. 

Jack raised an eyebrow, "I think it's time for Ifan to get his main gift from us," he said to Ianto.

"Let's finish our cake and ice cream first," Ianto said, "and then we give it to him." Ianto went over to Ifan and the Doctor, holding his own plate along with the toddler's. "Ifan, why don't you sit nice next to your uncle and finish your cake."

Ifan's blue eyes went wide as if he’d suddenly remembered the confection. He put the toy aside and started to clap his hands. "Cake!" he announced happily.

Everyone laughed as the Doctor helped Ianto settle Ifan down enough to give him his plate.

Jack stood near Gwen, who had Stephanie on her lap. Gwen held the plate for the little girl while Stephanie carefully ate, trying not to make a mess. Gwen looked up at Jack and smiled. "She's so much like Ianto, isn't she?"

"Most of the time. She can take after me too," Jack made a face. "Usually when we have to use some form of discipline. Ianto won't let me forget it either." He stared at his daughter. "Which reminds me," he said as he reached to an snack table and grabbed one of the large square napkins kept there. He shook it out and walked around and stooped before his daughter, to tuck a corner of the napkin into the collar of her shirt. He smiled at her when she gazed over at him. "It'll make Tad happy."

Stephanie nodded. "Okay, Daddy. Can I tuck yours in?"

Jack looked up past his daughter to Gwen's amused face. "Uh, yeah. Sure. Just hang on while I grab one."

A few minutes later, Jack was sitting on the floor next before Gwen and Stephanie, with a napkin tucked into his collar as he tucked into his cake and ice cream. Behind him, Tosh and Owen laughed.

OoOoOoO

Ianto and Jack put the empty plates in the sink. Jack pulled Ianto close for a lingering kiss. "He's having a great time," he said when they pulled apart.

"He is. And it's so wonderful having Gwen, Tosh and Owen here. I wish our time with them wasn't so limited," Ianto replied, resting his forehead against Jack's.

"At least we'll be able to see them once in a while, and it's all the more reason to enjoy the time we do have with them," Jack said and kissed Ianto's nose. He rubbed his husband's back. "We're lucky we didn't lose them forever." Jack's eyes glistened. "I'm lucky I didn't lose you forever."

Ianto kissed Jack's eyes as he run his fingers through Jack's hair. "I'm lucky too. I look at our family and I can't believe I was given this chance." He pulled his head slightly away to look into Jack's eyes. "And I would love to increase our family in the future."

"I'd love that too," Jack said with a loving smile. They kissed again, holding each other close until they had to break apart for breath. "C'mon. The others are keeping the kids busy, so let's go roll out the big gift." Jack gave Ianto a crooked grin.

"Are we sure we want to do this?" Ianto asked as he took Jack's hand and headed for the kitchen door.

"No, but when we see the big happy smile on our little boy's face, it'll all be worth it."

"You're right."

Jack held the door open for Ianto to step through. "It still makes us crazy," he said as he followed the Welshman into their garden.

"Not as crazy as we'll be once Ifan gets this."

OoOoOoO

The party had moved outside, the adults sitting at the table on the deck watching Ifan drive around the larger area in his little electric car. He was laughing as he controlled the car, not going in any particular direction, while Stephanie appeared to be playing traffic controller. And not succeeding very well, if the adults went by her repeated cries of, "Ifan, you need to come here now!"

"Oh dear, it looks like he drives like you, Jack," Gwen laughed as the toddler once again took the car into a circle on the grassy part of their garden before going back on the paved area.

"For now," Ianto replied, ignoring Jack's face. The older man had his mouth open ready to protest when Ianto had spoken first. "I'm hoping that by starting him at this age, I'll be able to instill some good driving skills in him by the time he's old enough to get behind a proper wheel."

As the others laughed, Jack said, "You forget he wants to be a pilot."

"He's only two, Jack. I'm sure that will change in a few years. If he doesn't work for Torchwood, he'll probably end up an accountant or something like that."

Jack took Ianto's hand in his. "I wouldn't mind it if he did. Stephanie too. It would be nice to see both of them end up in nice, normal jobs when they get older."

"We can hope but look at their lives already, Jack. Yes, we give them stability and love, but normal is only once in a while. They have a whole different world when they say goodbye to their little friends after school," Ianto pointed out. "And I'm afraid because of that, they will never want something so average as a normal job." He smiled at Jack. "It bothers me a little too, but if the alternative is not having them in our lives at all, I'll accept this. And it's not stopping us from the possibility of having more in the future, is it?"

"It should," Jack said, "but you're right. I do want at least one more. Once these two are a little older."

"Oh no, the Harkness-Jones clan is expanding!" Owen exclaimed. "Will the world ever be safe?"

Jack tossed a crumbled napkin at him, reminding the former team of days long gone by. "Look who's talking, you’re spawning not only on your world, but ours."

"Owen didn't really have much choice in that, Jack," Seleny reminded him.

"And you know my initial reaction to your choice." Jack looked over to Owen, who sat next to Toshiko. "It just felt weird that someone I see as my niece, who is Gwen's daughter, getting pregnant by your sperm. It just seemed…." Jack trailed off.

"Wrong?" The Doctor ventured without thinking.

Ianto frowned slightly. "Not wrong," he snapped. "Bizarre, maybe, but then, Doctor, welcome to Torchwood."

The Doctor's eyes went from Ianto to Jack's and went wide. Looking back to Ianto, he raised his hands. "Oh no. No, I didn't mean that. I was wrong. Bizarre is good. I like bizarre."

Toshiko giggled and looked coyly between the Doctor and Jack. "So are you calling Jack bizarre?"

"Well…."

Ianto laughed, taking Jack's hand in his. "I'll spare the Doctor. Tosh, look at us. At all of us. Some of you are dead and have been for a very long time. Some of us were born or raised on other worlds. Some of us even died, but after a while came back to live a second life, while Jack here dies over and over and keeps coming back. And that's just scratching the surface of everyone at this table. If that isn't bizarre, I don't know what is. Like the Doctor said, I do believe I like bizarre."

"I love bizarre," Jack said and grinned. "I wouldn't trade it for the universe."

Everyone had to agree with Jack and the group settled into companionable silence for a few minutes. The silence was broken when Ianto asked Tosh and Owen more about their lives, wanting to catch up with his friends. Eventually the adults ended up playing with the two children, while baby Owen sat in his bouncy chair, clapping his hands and squealing whenever someone came by to include him.

An hour later, Gwen looked over at Toshiko and Owen with a sad look on her face. "This is the part that I hate most," she muttered.

"I know," Owen said as he guided Tosh over to stand next to Gwen.

"It's time?" Jack asked.

Gwen nodded. "Yeah. We're lucky we were able to be around for this long."

"We'll be back for baby Owen's birthday," Toshiko said. "So it's not like this is goodbye for good."

"I guess," Ianto said as he went to pull the pregnant Japanese woman into his arms for a hug.

"Easy there, teaboy, that's my wife you're slobbering all over," Owen remarked.

Jack laughed. "I trust him, but if you don't trust your wife…." He raised an eyebrow.

"I trust Tosh plenty, even around you, Jack," Owen snapped.

"Ianto trusts me too," Jack said cryptically. Owen only got as far as an inquiring look before Jack enfolded the smaller man in a bone crushing hug. "Keep her well, Owen, and congratulations on the new baby."

Owen hugged Jack back. "I've been keeping her well for decades, Jack. So don't you worry about that. You look after that family of yours." As they pulled apart from the hug, Owen gave Jack a cocky grin. "Imagine that, Jack bloody Harkness a family man. And to think at one time I really did believe that the teaboy was a part time shag. But, I already knew I was wrong before, well…. When we had to say goodbye for a while."

"Owen Harper," Jack said. "You will never change. Not even after all this time, and being a family man yourself."

"Neither did you. Nice to know," Owen agreed.

Seleny brought the children over and everyone said their goodbyes, promising to get together for baby Owen's birthday. And then Tosh, Gwen and Owen were gone.

Seleny lifted baby Owen from his chair. "I think it's time to feed this one," she said quietly.

Olivia looked at the time. "I'm going to give Jack and Ianto a hand with clean up and then we should be going."

"There's not much to clean up," Ianto said.

"Yes, apparently you trained Jack well. I noticed how he was also picking up after your guests all night long," the Doctor said.

"Trained?" Jack asked indignantly. "Really Doctor."

Ianto smirked and winked at the Time Lord. "Would you like to help me pry my heathens away from Ifan's gifts so I can start getting them ready for bed? Jack will finish the cleaning up." He leaned over to kiss Jack briefly on the lips. "I'll call you when it's story time."

Jack watched as Ianto and the Doctor walked over to where Ifan and Stephanie were sitting next to Ifan's new car and playing with the game the Doctor had given the toddler. "Oh dear," he heard Ianto sigh. "He's just like his father. He already has ice cream on his new coat."

Olivia laughed as she patted Jack on the shoulder. Seleny had already gone into the house with the baby. "Looks like it's just me and you on cleaning detail, Jack. The sooner it's done, the sooner you get to help Ianto out with your children."

"When did I get 'trained'?" Jack muttered with a sigh. He turned to gather the mugs and plates from the patio table to set on a tray.

Olivia laughed more as she joined Jack in clean-up.


End file.
